mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eine wie Yona
Eine wie Yona ist die siebte Folge der neunten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweihundertzweite der Serie. Als Sandbar Yona zu einem Pony-Tanz bittet, geht sie zu Rarity und ihren Freunden um sich dem Anlass anzupassen. Inhalt Die Ankündigung Twilight bringt gerade ein paar Poster an als die Young 6 vorbeikommen und neugierig werden. Twilight möchte eine der ältesten Ponyvilletradition an die Schule der Freundschaft hohlen, die Fetentopf-Fete. Sandbar erklärt seinen Freunden das es eine Ponytanzparty ist. Ocellus ist auf sowas vorbereitet und verwandelt sich in ein Pony. Was aber nicht sein muss wie Twilight klar stellt. Da sie die Party hier in der Schule feiern steht sie allen Wesen offen und nenne will sie es den Freundschaftsball. Yona kennt zwar keinen Freundschaftsball Tanz, aber dafür die Traditionellen Yakyakistan Tänze und führt gleich mal einen vor. Sandbar erklärt ihr das man nicht nur einen Tanz tanzt sondern den ganzen Abend lang, man feiert eine Party. Twilight freut sich schon auf die Fetentopf-Fetentraditionen, den Ponyfreundwettbewerb, Glückstopfessen, und wie es schon auf den Postern steht „Schnapp euch einen Ponyfreund und komm vorbei.“. Gallus, Silverstream, Ocellus und Smolder wollen kommen und gehen mit Twilight helfen. Gehen wir? Sandbar fragt Yona ob sie mit ihm zum Ball geht. Zwar sieht Yona ein Problem, den sie ist ein Yak, aber auf allen Postern sieht man nur Ponys, doch Sandbar kann sie überzeugen und geht Karten besorgen. Sie ruft ihm noch nach das sie beste Pony-Freundin sein wird. Nur weiß Yona nicht wie sie das machen soll. Da überfährt Rarity sie versehentlich mit einem voll Kleiderständer, zum Glück passiert nichts. Rarity ist gerade durch den Wind weil sie für den Ball viele Kleider nähen muss. Das sie noch ein Kleid braucht ist für Yona ein deutliches Zeichen das sie noch viel Lernen muss um eine Ponyfreundin zu sein. Hilfe von Rarity Wenig später sucht Yona Rarity in ihrer Boutique auf und fragt nach warum sie ein Kleid braucht. Rarity erklärt das es bei dem Ball um Traditionen geht, alles soll auf ganz bestimmt Art passieren. Darauf will Yona alle Ponysachen lernen um die beste Freundin für Sandbar zu sein. Lektion Eins: Kultiviertes Unterhalten. Yona soll mit Rosenkohl im Mund sprechen üben, es soll ihr dabei helfen alle Worte deutlich auszusprechen. Es ende damit das Yona den Rosenkohl isst. Das richtige Kleid Nun will Rarity Yona ein Kleid raus suchen. Yona hätte ja gerne was in Braun, aber Rarity lehnt Erdtöne ab, zu unauffällig. Yona merkt an das sie nicht gerne auf fällt und sich nur anpassen möchte. Genau das ist der Punkt wie Raity klarstellt. Sie erst mal fertig sind wird es aus sehen als ginge Yona schon ewig zu Pony-Bällen. Anpassung Weiter geht es mit einem Umstyling für Yona bei dem Rarity ihr erklärt das sie durchs anpassen großen Pony Spaß haben wird. Der wichtigste Teil des Balls Da fällt Rarity siedend heiß das Wichtigste für den Ball ein: die Tanzschritte. Sie weiß auch schon genau wer ihnen helfen kann. Tanzstunde mit Fluttershy Kurz darauf treffen Rarity und Yona in der Schulsporthalle Fluttershy und Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy erklärt das es auf einem Ponyball zwei traditionelle Tänze gibt. Anfangen werden sie mit dem langsam dem Pony Cotillion, Fluttershy's Spizalität. Diese hat die Tanzschritte mal aufgemalt, Yona braucht nur den Tanzschrittlinien zu folgen und auf die Farben zu treten die Fluttershy ansagt, so wird sie die Schritte schnell lernen. Leider kommt Yona mit ihren Füßen schnell durcheinander und fühlt sich als hätte sie vier Vorderbeine. Tanzstunde mit Rainbow Dash Nun übernimmt Rainbow und zeigt Yona den Pony-Hüpfer, der viel einfacher sein soll und viel Schnell ist. Dabei kommt Yonan so in Fahrt das sie die ganze Hallenausstattung demoliert. Das Fetentopf Feten Essen Rarity bringt Yona nach Sweet Apple Acres wo ihr Applejack und Pinkie Pie das Fetentopf Feten Essen erklären. Einen Ponyville Tradition, jedes Pony bringt einen Glückstopf mit etwas zu essen mit, die Speisen werden dann getauscht ohne zu wissen wem was gehört. Allerdings räumt Applejack ein das ihr Topf mit seinem Apfeldeckel etwas verräterisch ist. Man kann alles kochen was man möchte, Pinkie schlägt Yona Cupcakes vor. Darauf erklärt Rarity das sie Yona bereits von den Traditionen erzählt hat und sie schon ihre eigenen Eimer hat. Randvoll mit der Yak-Delikatesse Baumwurzeleintopf. Da sich Pinkie nicht ganz sicher ist ob Ponys den mögen schlägt sie vor das sie auch was backen. Während alle im Haus sind bringt Applejack schnell den Eintopf weg. Backen mit Pinkie Pie und Applajack In der Küche zeigt Pinkie Yona in Rainbow Dash Geschwindigkeit wie man Cupcakes backt. Das soll Yona nun nachmachen. Doch kaum hat sie die Mehltüte auf muss sie vom Staub niesen und das ganze Mehl verteilt sich auf sie und Pinkie. Applejack kommt dazu und schlägt vor es mit etwas einfacheren zu versuchen. Mit ein paar Äpfel die sie dabei hat lässt sich bestimmt was anfangen. Yonan macht Apfelmus. Pony Training Die Freunde geben nicht auf und Yona übt fleißig und macht Fortschritte. Sie hat es! Der Unterricht fordert vor allem die Freunde so das sie in Schlaff fallen. Inzwischen zeigt das Training bei Yona Wirkung. Als Rarity aufwacht traut sie ihren Augen nicht und weckt Schnell die anderen die auch nicht fassen können das Yona tanzen und sich gewählt ausdrücken kann. Willkommen zum Ball Der Freundschaftsball wird eröffnet. Gallus ist froh mit seinen Freunden da zu sein,womit er zumindest nicht das einzige Nicht-Pony ist. Sandbar wundert sich das seine Freunde sich deswegen noch Sorgen machen, er erinnert daran das Schulleiterin Twilight sagte das dieser Abend für alle Wesen ist, es gib keinen Ponydruck. Worauf seine Freunde meinen das er das mal besser Yona gesagt hätte. Sandbar hat nämlich nicht mitgekriegt das sie in Vorbereitung zum Ball fast zum Pony geworden wäre und das alles nur für ihn. Er versteht gar nicht wieso, da stößt Yona zu ihnen. Die neue und verbesserte Yona Die Young 6 können kaum fassen das sich ihre Yona zu einer eleganten Dame mit Kleid und Perücke gewandelt hat. Sandbar findet allerdings das es nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Da kommt Rarity dazu, die Yonas Glückstopf zu den anderen stellt. Sandbar ist erstaunt das der Juwelen verzierte Topf von Yona ist. In diesem Moment begrüßt Twilight alle zum Ball und übergibt an Spike den DJ. Auf der Tanzfläche Spike legt zum Pony Cotillion auf. Yona möchte mit Sandbar tanzen auf. Doch dabei verheddert sich Yona in ihrem Kleid und Stürzt gegen den Tisch mit dem Punsch. Zum Glück landet die Schüssel unversehrt zwischen ihren Hörnern. Sofort ist Sandbar zur Stelle um Yona, die unversehrt blieb zu helfen. Die am gelernten festhält und ihm einen Tasse Punsch einschenkt. Die Yakkastrophe Nun legt Spike zum Pony-Hüpfer auf. Den will Yona auch unbedingt tanzen. Doch dabei verrutscht ihre Perücke und nimmt ihr die Sicht. Yonan kriegt Panik und Stürmt wild durch den Saal, wobei die ganze Einrichtung zu bruch geht. Zu guter letzt kracht sie in den Tisch mit den ganzen Glückstöpfen. Das Essen fliegt durch den Ganzen Saal. Twilight kann gerade noch einen magischen Schild errichten und so die meisten Schüler schützen. So trifft es nur Yonas Freunde die vor dem Schild stehen. Tief getroffen von dem Vorfall stürmt Yona davon. Im Baumhaus Yona hat sich in das Baumhaus der Harmonie zurückgezogen und bläst Trübsal als Sandbar dazu kommt. Er kennt sie mittlerweile so gut das ihm klar war das sie hier zu finden ist. Er würde auch her kommen wen es ihm nicht gut ginge. Yonan findet das Sandbar meint wen Furchtbares Passiert ist. So furchtbar das sie nie mehr das Baumhaus verlassen will und sich an eine Säule fesselt. Die beste Yona Sandbar sagt Yona das es jetzt ausgestanden ist und bittet sie mit ihm zurück zum Ball zu gehen. Sie findet aber das sie ihn enttäuscht hat und kein gutes Pony ist. Auf Nachfrage erklärt Yona das sie alle Ponysachen richtig machen und sich an die Ponys anpassen wollte. Um mit Sandbar den Beste Ponyfreunde Wettbewerb zu gewinnen. Stattdessen hält sie sich jetzt für das schlechteste Pony. Dem muss Sandbar aber widersprechen. Als Yona wissen will welche zwei Ponys den schlechter sind als sie nennt er Cozy Glow und Sombra. Dem kann Yona nur zustimmen. Sandbar erklärt das es ihm egal ist ob Yonan ein gutes oder Schlechtes Ponys ist, sie ist die beste Yona die erkennt, weshalb er sie überhaupt gefragt hat. Sandbar wollte nie das sie jemand anderes ist als sie ist, seine Freundin Yona das Yak. Darauf gibt es eine Umarmung. Beste Freunde In der Schule ist man noch Aufräumen als Yona und Sandbar zurückkommen worüber alle heilfroh sind. Yona entschuldigt sich für das Desaster. Doch ihre Lehrerinnen stellen klar das sie sich entschuldigen müssen. Sie dachten sie würden Yona beibringen sich zu amüsieren, sie wollten sie nicht in etwas verwandeln das sie nicht ist. Für Yonan ist es schon Okay, Sandbar hat sie ja wieder aufgeheitert. Dafür überreicht Twilight ihnen den Ponyfreunde-Pokal, der von nun an für Freundschaft verleihen wird, wofür man kein Pony sein muss. Sandbar und Yonan haben ihn verdient da ihr Verhalten gezeigt hat was Freundschaft bedeutet. Der Yakyakistan-Stampfer Da kommt Spike dazu der sich freut das Yona wider da ist, den alle Ponys wollen ihren verrückten Tanz lernen. Also zeigt Yona ihnen wie es geht und alle haben wirklich Spaß am Yakyakistan-Stampfer. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) Der Titel „Eine wie Yona“ ist eine Anspielung auf den Film „Eine wie Keine“ von 1999. *Z. 11:17: Yonas Verwandlung in eine Dame spiegelt die von Eliza Doolittle im Film "My Fair Lady" von 1964. *Z. 12:24: Spikes Kopfbedeckungen in Form seines Kopfes beim Ball erinnert an die von DJ Deadmau5. Navboxen en:She's All Yak Kategorie:Neunte Staffel